The note
by DealyinNight10
Summary: Tweek is moving; the last day he stays in South Park Tweek hands Craig a key. Craig doesn't understand what it's for. Until he goes inside to Tweek's house to see a box with a lock in Tweek's empty room...


**Summary: Tweek is moving; the last day he stays in South Park Tweek hands Craig a key. Craig doesn't understand what it's for. Until he goes inside to Tweek's house to see a box with a lock in Tweek's empty room...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Matt stone and Trey Parker do. D; **

* * *

**THE NOTE.**

**Craigs P.O.V.**

Today Tweek Tweak is leaving South Park. I don't know where he's moving too. Tweek has been my Best friend since 3rd Grade after the fight when we found out they boys just made us fight to see who was the wuss.

I was walking inside the school to my locker. "We're going to miss you Tweek. Have this to remember us." I turned to see Kyle hand Tweek a mug that says 'Don't Forget South Park.' Stan and Kenny were frowning. Kenny was sad because there was going to be one less blonde. And Stan because he hates when people leave. And Cartman didn't even care.

None of them have ever talked to Tweek. But now that he's leaving and today is the last day they are. "Gah! That's y-you guys." Tweek told them smiling. As he was putting the mug inside his book bag that had some paper and a pencil. I didn't want to hear them talking anymore so when the bell rang I grabbed my stuff from my locker and left.

During lunch we would usually be sitting in a group. Me, Clyde, Token, and Tweek. But today it was different. Tweek and Clyde sat on another table with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Pip, and Butters. Also today Token chose to sit with his girlfriend Red and the other girls.

I was sitting in our table alone it was weird... All I could hear was laughs from the table Tweek was in. Finally the bell rang and after lunch I would leave Tweek at his class on the other side of the school.

But today I didn't want to bring him to his class. So when everyone left the table he was in. He spotted me and came to me. He was going to tell me something but I didn't want to hear him. "I'm not leaving you at your class Tweek." I told him standing up and walked away. I might miss him but I wanted to avoid him.

After today was over I was putting my books into my locker as the halls were getting empty. Then I heard a "Gah!" behind me. It was the little Tweek. "H-Hey Craig." he said drinking some of his coffee. "What do you want Tweek?" I said with anger.

"I Gah! Have som-something for you..." Tweek told me searching for it in his book bag full of goodbye gifts. I was going to leave but then he grabbed one of my hands and put a key in it. "You'll need th-this for something." he waved goodbye and left running to his parents car. what was this for?

It has been 3 months since Tweek has left. And I really miss him... In a friend way! I'm not gay. So today when school was over I felt like passing Tweek's house. I stared at it something was telling me to go inside. So I climbed the fence to the backyard. Luckily, the back door was opened so I just walked in.

I saw nothing anywhere just spiders, and other insects. Then I found myself inside Tweek's room. His bed wasn't there but where it used to stand was a box. I was trying to open it but I couldn't so then I turned it and saw a hole for a key.

I grabbed the key Tweekers gave me. Maybe this is what he was talking about. I have kept the key in my jackets pocket. I have brought it everywhere I have gone just in case. I grabbed it and put it on the thing. It opened I looked inside to see note.

It said: _'Hey Craig. I knew that today we didn't talk at all since I was leaving and everyone was trying to hangout with me during school. I really wanted to tell you something. Something that I wish I told you in lunch.'_

I stopped reading what was he talking about. Wait.. He didn't want me to leave him in his class? he was going to tell me something? Wondering what it was I continued reading it._ 'I know we have been best friends since like 4th but I want to tell you that... I like you Craig. More than a friend. I wish I could of told you this in person instead of writing this. - Tweek'_

I was frozen for awhile. He liked me.. Why didn't I let him talk! I started to pound my head. I guess I liked him too. Then I left his empty house. After reading that note I have kept it with me everywhere. Just incase he came back; And one day he did.

** The End.**


End file.
